Maleństwo
by Blackisz
Summary: Piwnice z reguły są straszne i mieszkają w nich prawdziwe potwory, co Akashi postanowił wziąć sobie głęboko do serca / to miało być MuraAka, ale znów wyszły mi jakieś wesołe czworokąty / jest trochę krwi / to jest nieogarnięte / dla Vinca


„**Maleństwo"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Dla Vinca~ To z założenia miało być MuraAka, ale wyszło jak zwykle, czyli zrobiłam znowu jakieś wesołe czworokąty. Tak bardzo nieogar Black ._.' Ale w sumie to się cieszę, bo dawno nie pisałam czegoś w klimacie DM i aw aw, tęskniłam za tym cholernie **

* * *

_Fumiko Isayama, sąsiadka._

Akashi? To dziwny człowiek! Wie pan prawie nie bywa w domu. Cały czas go nie ma. A jak już zdarza mu się w nim pojawić to zawsze w towarzystwie jakichś podejrzanych dziewczyn. Wyglądają jakby należały do jakiejś sekty. Na pewno nie są dobrymi kandydatkami na zonę! Czy to nie dziwne? W jego wieku nie powinno się mieć kochanek! Mógłby się ustatkować. Poza tym nie wiem jaką ma pracę, ale dostaje za nią kupę szmalu! Widział pan jego chałupę!? Ogromna, czyż nie? Miałam przyjemność kiedyś wejść do środka. Wszystko, aż ociekało nowością i bogactwem! Ale w sumie ten młody człowiek jest bardzo skromny i pomocny. Bo widzi pan jak kiedyś zachorowałam to bez jakiejkolwiek wcześniejszej prośby zajął się moim ogrodem. Może wiedział, że to mój największy skarb? No, nieważne. Jednak mimo wszystko to bardzo zamknięty w sobie chłopiec. A szkoda. Naprawdę wielka szkoda!

* * *

_Tsuya Hiroaka, koleżanka z liceum. _

Kyaaay! Akashi - kun! Ruchałabym!

* * *

_Takanobu Aizawa, dozorca._

Wie pan ja to się tym za bardzo nie interesuję, jednak jedno jest pewne. Akashi – san jest dość specyficznym typem człowieka. Jak sie z nim rozmawia to nie da rady odgadnąć o czym myśli w danej chwili. Tak samo ta jego niespotykana w tych czasach grzeczność i skromność. No dodatek bije od niego elegancja i inteligencja. Dziwne, nie? No i dość często znika. Nie wiem co w tym czasie robi, ale zdarza się, że nie ma go całe tygodnie w domu. O ile wiem wtedy o jego posiadłość dbają jakieś dziewczyny. Cholernie ładne! W życiu nie widziałem takich długich nóg! A jedna to ma tyłek jak z kosmosu! Normalnie gdybym był na jego miejscy to już dano bym zaczął którąś z nich podrywać. A ten chyba nie jest tym w ogóle zainteresowany. Jezu, ile ja bym oddał, żeby być w jego wieku!

* * *

_Taizo Okui, szef dzielnicowego gangu Akai._

Akashi? Dostanie kiedyś ode mnie wpierdol i to porządny. Nie dość, że wszystkie fajne laski na niego lecą to jeszcze on chamsko wszystkie olewa! Co za frajer! Jakby się, kurwa, nie mógł podzielić. Skubany egoista!

* * *

_Chiyeko Kawachi, sprzedawczyni w sklepie spożywczym._

Bardzo porządny, młody człowiek. Ułożony, miły, taktowny. Nie to co ta dzisiejsza młodzież! Ale wie pan on chyba ma jakąś tajemnicę i nie chce, żeby się o niej świat dowiedział. Jednak to pewnie tylko moje domysły.

* * *

Akashi patrzył się w rozbawieniu na trzymane przez siebie zeznania ludzi z jego najbliższego otoczenia. Czcze gadanie. Żadnych konkretów. Jedynie puste słowa zapisane na kartkach i przesłane faksem na jego chronionego maila. Jak to dobrze, że Aomine pracował w policji. Wystarczyło jedynie go zastraszyć, że skręci Kise kark, by uzyskać jego pełną pomoc i wsparcie. Zabawne jak bardzo zależało mu na tej pustej, męskiej, blond dziwce, którą wielokrotnie miał okazję przelecieć. Miłość to dość ogłupiające i irracjonalne uczucie.

Chociaż nie sądził, że udział Daikiego w jego małym przedstawieniu będzie, aż tak mało znaczący. To naprawdę dość śmieszne, że te imbecyle tak naprawdę nie byli nawet świadomi tego co planuje, a tym bardziej co trzyma w swojej piwnicy pod domem. Jego postawa kulturalnego, nieco tajemniczego i zacofanego młodzieńca działała, aż nazbyt dobrze, co tylko jeszcze bardziej podniosło mu samoocenę, utwierdzając w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia z bandą idiotów.

Uśmiechnął się z lubością patrząc jak jego maleństwo łamie kark kolejnej kobiecie, tym samym kończąc jej agonalne wrzaski. Zaspane oczy patrzyły tempo na przeciwległą ścianę, przydługie, fioletowe włosy posklejane były w strąki przez juchę, a potężne szczeki niemrawo przeżuwały kolejny fragment wyrwanego z korpusu mięsa.

- Jedz, mój kochany, jedz i rośnij w siłę – Seijuurou z czułością pogłaskał Murasakibarę po drżących plecach – Mój wybrańcu.

Mężczyźnie niebezpiecznie rozbłysły dwukolorowe tęczówki, gdy kolejne serce zostało zgniecione przez szerokie stopy. Delikatnie przytulił się do rozgrzanego, potężnego ciała pokrytego wyjątkowo szorstką skórą, wzdychając z zachwytu. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Jeszcze tylko kilka chwil. Jeszcze tylko jedna sekunda. Zdobędzie to czego pragnął. Wdrapie się na sam szczyt. Będzie stał ponad wszelkim prawem. On. Bóg. Potężny władca. Akashi we własnej osobie.

* * *

_Za oknem dało się słyszeć odgłos policyjnych syren._

* * *

- Jak ci się udało to zrobić, Aomine – san? Przecież Akashi niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniał. Był normalnym młodym człowiekiem cieszący się nienaganną opinią wśród innych!

- Tak jakoś...

- Aomine – san, jesteś taki skromny! Jak nie ty, hahaha!

- Cały Aomine, jak zwykle odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Panowie jego zdrówko!

- Ta jest!

Daiki skrzywił się, kiedy cała komenda policji wzniosła po raz kolejny toast na jego cześć. Nie dziwił się, że jego koledzy byli w szampańskich nastrojach. W końcu udało im się powstrzymać psychola, przez którego doszłoby na pewno do licznych tragedii. Niechętnie zamoczył usta w swoim piwie i wbił wzrok w głośno grający telewizor. Akashi siedział zamknięty w więzieniu, jego „maleństwo" zostało uśpione i poddane licznym eksperymentom. Niby koniec idealny, jednak Aomine miał wrażenie, że to dopiero początek kłopotów. A jednak trzeba było przyznać, że intuicję miał całkiem niezłą, co nie do końca go w tym momencie pocieszało.

* * *

_- Hej, Daiki, pamiętasz mnie?_

_- ... kim jesteś?_

_- Twoim najgorszym z koszmarów._

_Huk wystrzału był zdecydowanie zbyt głośny._

* * *

Kise położył kwiaty na grobie wykonanym z ciemnego marmuru i pociągnął nosem, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. Pomimo, że od tego wypadku minęły już trzy lata to nadal nie mógł pogodzić się z okropną rzeczywistością, która zabrała mu całkiem dobre źródło dochodów. Przez fakt, że ten paskudny mudżyn umarł tak szybko to musiał się dużo natrudzić, żeby ponownie znaleźć stabilne dofinansowanie.

Przytulił się mocniej do, o wiele niższego od siebie, czerwonowłosego chłopaka, pozwalając aby ten złapał go mocno za dłoń.

- Nie martw się, Ryouta. Przy mnie już nigdy nie będziesz samotny. Staniesz się moim maleństwem.

Blondyn spojrzał niepewnie prosto w dwukolorowe tęczówki i pokiwał głową, chyba sam do końca nie wiedząc na co się tak naprawdę zgadza. Akashi pomimo bycia kurduplem o dość wątłej budowie, posiadał niesamowitą siłę przebicia i wręcz emanował niezachwianą pewnością siebie. Kise lubił mężczyzn wiedzących czego chcą, rządzących ciężką ręką z sadystycznymi zapędami. Dlatego od razu zgodził się, gdy Seijuurou zaproponował mu stanie się jego kochankiem.

Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko, ciągnąc go z powrotem do auta. Ludzie to idioci. Idioci, którymi uwielbiał dyrygować.

* * *

_Murasakibara, nie bądź zły, przecież wiesz, że to ciebie pożądam najbardziej na świecie. Jesteś moim, jedynym, najukochańszym, maleństwem._

* * *

_Hahahaha...haha...ha... kłamałem._


End file.
